Conventional computerized devices can operate software application programs that include a conventional graphical user interface (GUI) that allows a user of the computerized device to graphically manage, control and configure various types of hardware and software resources within computerized devices or devices coupled via a computer network. Such network management software application programs typically operate on or within a management workstation computerized device or console coupled to the computer network. The network management application renders the graphical user interface that allows, for example, a user of the management workstation to graphically select, interact with, and manage local or remote devices and associated software processes operating within the network. As an example, the user can use the graphical user interface in combination with an input device such as a hand operated mouse pointer to graphically select and manage filesystem(s), databases, storage devices, peripherals, network data communications devices and the like. The user selects a visual icon representation of such resources on the graphical user interface and applies management commands to this selected icon to carry out intended management functions on the selected network resource. In response, the network management application transmits device or program specific commands to the user selected managed resource to cause this resource to remotely carry out the intended management operation chosen by the user.
Many conventional network management applications provide a topological view or visual representation of the layout or connected configuration of managed resources within a network. As an example, the network may contain a number of computer servers, data communications devices (e.g., switches, routers, etc.), network attached storage devices, proxy devices, firewall devices, and so forth that are all coupled or linked together in a certain configuration or arrangement using a number of data communications links (e.g., physical cables). The conventional management application can access a database that contains data structures that describe and define how these resources are interconnected with each other within the network. The management application can use this information to render a graphical picture of the networked devices as individual icons coupled to each other with lines that represent the data communications links.